Gran Chaos Empire
Gran Chaos Empire is a nation situated in western Landia and is the largest in the continent in terms of territory excluding Demon Lord's Domain. The Empire is considered the most powerful nation in the world and has numerous vassal states. However it also has the largest border with the Demon Lord's Domain and is attempting to unite the nations of Landia under the Mankind Declaration to counter the invaders. The current Empress of the Gran Chaos Empire is Maria Euphoria. The capital is Valois. It currently shares borders with "Star Dragon Mountain Range", "Mercenary State Zem", "Republic of Turgis", "Orthodox Papal State of Lunaria" and the "Demon's Lord Domain". History The predecessor to the Gran Chaos Empire was the Chaos Kingdom which was founded during the troubled time known as the Chaotic Period. The Chaos Kingdom was founded under a powerful human king and power was centralized around the king to the level of a dictatorship. This system allowed the Kingdom to become one of the powerful nations after the end of the Chaotic Period. Around a hundred years before the current events Manas Chaos was born to the royal family and inherited the throne after the death of his father and elder brother in war against the Euphoria Kingdom. As the Euphoria and Chaos Kingdoms were almost equal in power Manas decided to avoid war for the moment and married the daughter of the king of Euphoria Kingdom and took the name Manas Euphoria. After dealing with dissenters and absorbing nearby smaller nations, Manas invaded the Euphoria Kingdom and conquered it. After the conquest Manas continued to expand the kingdom and renamed it the Gran Chaos Empire but did not take back his old name. Thus the royal family of the Gran Chaos Empire would carry the name Euphoria to the modern day. Manas who became known as Emperor Chaos died at the age of fifty. The second emperor maintained stability with the aid of loyal servants of Manas. However as a result of the Empire being a predominantly human nation the royal family lacked vassals from long lived races. Thus by the time of the third emperor the loyal attendants of Manas had passed away. In order to gain support and consolidate power the third emperor launched a series of invasions in an attempt to emulate emperor Manas which would backfire creating a world wide war that caused the nations including the Empire to become weak. With support for the emperor eroding the Empire faced a series of civil wars with the third emperor dying at the hands of rebels in one of such conflicts. The fourth emperor abandoned the expansionist policies and focused on domestic issues but was considered passive by the lords and by the time of the fifth emperor the Gran Chaos Empire appeared to be on the verge of collapse. However the sudden appearance of the Demon Lord's Domain resulted in the Empire being invaded and its northern territories including that of the former Euphoria Kingdom falling into the hands of the enemy. As the most powerful nation in Landia the Empire led an alliance of nations against the demon forces and successfully pushed deep into enemy territory only to suffer a crushing defeat. Not being a skilled warrior or a general like the past emperors the fifth emperor passed away without leaving any male heirs. The death of the fifth led to the fourteen year-old Maria Euphoria inheriting the throne becoming the first empress of the Gran Chaos Empire. Using her charisma empress Maria carried out large scale reforms which resulted in the integration of non-Humans and the creation of the Declaration of Mankind's Common Front Against the Demon Race more commonly known as the Mankind Declaration Treaty to unite the nations of Landia against the demons. After the One Week War ruling Prince Julius of the Principality of Amidonia requested the empire to help return Van back to Amidonia under the clauses of the Mankind Declaration. While the empire was offended at Amidonia Empress Maria was forced to send the Imperial military under her younger sister Jeanne Euphoria to Van. In Van the empire and the Elfrieden Kingdom carried out negotiations leaving out Amidonia and the kingdom agreed to return Van to Amidonia in return for heavy reparations. At the same time the kingdom and empire exchanged information about the Demon Lord's Domain and signed a secret alliance which included the exchange of Jewel Voice Broadcast receivers to allow real-time communications between the two countries. Politics The Gran Chaos Empire is a monarchy ruled by an Emperor. The current Empress Maria Euphoria is known for being an idealist, and has carried out large scale reforms, and the Empire is seen as the main stabilizing force in Landia. The Mankind Declaration Treaty is used as the guideline to keep the other nations in check, and to form a united front against the Demon King. However, the Gran Chaos Empire is not without its flaws and the idealistic views of its empress do not reflect the actual conditions of its citizens. In addition, the contradictions of the First and Second Clauses of the Mankind Declaration Treaty have already been pointed out by Kazuya Souma. This was the reason why Elfrieden never signed up with the treaty. As such, the Empire has begun to take notice and even adopt some of the reforms and innovations of Friedonia. The Empire later took on a Tripartite Medical Alliance with Freidonia and the Republic of Turgis, in order to share medical technology, techniques and preempt any international epidemics or plagues. Military The military of the Empire is considered to be among the strongest in Landia with five times the numbers of the Elfrieden military and ten times the military power due to superior technology and equipment. Imperial army uses specially trained Rhinosauruses to carry large cannons, using them as mobile artillery platforms. The Airforce has griffon knights in addition to wyvern cavalry. Griffons are superior in speed and agility being equal to fighters compared to wyverns whose superior range and endurance make them equal to bombers. As the only nation with griffon knights the empire has large advantage in aerial dogfights. In addition Imperial mages vastly outclassed Elfrieden mages. The Empire also has a capable intelligence corps which is used to gather intelligence and carry out covert operations. One of the most powerful units in the imperial military is the "Magical Armor Corps" which is a unit consisting of elite pikemen equipped the black full-plate armor that emits a barrier that blocks all types of magical attacks. It is said that every step they take expands the empire due to the massive advantage they provide to the imperial forces. Foreign Relations Kingdom of Freidonia The Empire is currently on good terms with the former Elfrieden Kingdom, now the Kingdom of Freidonia, and has even adopted several of its innovations and reforms. It shares a secret bipartite alliance with Freidonia and is no longer asking for war tributes. It is also part of the Tripartite Medical Alliance with Fredonia and the Republic of Turgis. Principality of Amidonia Due to the One Week War, the Empire was forced to negotiate the return of Van to the former principality. Along with the fact that the principality took advantage of a loophole in the Mankind Declaration Treaty put them in a bad light in front of the Empire. However, such feelings toward the principality become a moot point after it was annexed by Elfrieden. Republic of Turgis Currently, the Empire is on friendly terms with the Republic due to the Tripartite Medical Alliance. Union of Eastern Nations As a signatory of the Mankind Declaration Treaty, the union is in good standing with the Empire as they send military forces to combat the armies of the Demon King. Northung Dragon Knight Kingdom/Star Dragon Mountain Range Currently, these nations are not at war with the Empire and vice-versa. Though in the past, the Empire suffered a costly defeat against the dragon forces of these two nations. Since they also battle the forces of the Demon King on their own, the Empire sees no need to have them sign the Mankind Declaration Treaty nor demand any war tributes. Orthodox Papal State of Lunaria The Papal State is hostile towards the Empire as it takes offense over its empress Maria being called a Holy Saint by its citizens. The Empire is wary of the Papal State and warns Fredonia of being involved in the Orthodoxy's religious schemes. Mercenary State of Zem Though declaring total neutrality, the Mercenary State is not above hiring out its mercenaries to any country for any reasons, which include the Empire. However, since the military might of the Empire far exceeds any other nations, hiring out mercenaries would be superfluous.Category:Locations